


In the backseat of the Impala

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: They should be on their way already, if they want to make it in time to Sammy’s, but Cas and Benny keep arguing about the seating arrangement. Dean’s not having any of it at 4 am.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45
Collections: SPN Poly Bingo





	In the backseat of the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for [Rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/) for beta reading this for me!
> 
> This was written for the [SPN Poly Bingo.](https://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com/)  
> Square filled: Roadtrip AU

“I’m not sitting in the back again!” Cas says as he folds his arms over his chest. 

The dark-gray comforter he clunches in one hand almost touches the pavement. Benny grabs one corner and lifts it up as he says, “ _Again?_ I was sitting in the back the last time!”

Cas rips the comforter out from his hand and hugs the bundle to his chest. Almost as if he thinks Benny wants to take it from him. 

“It was a five minute ride to Target,” Cas says, matter of factly and that’s when Dean decides to intervene because he’s not having it at 4 am. He opens his mouth to say something, but Benny’s quicker.

“I thought you wanted to sleep?” Benny asks Cas and _yeah,_ Dean thinks he has a point.

“I can sleep on Dean’s shoulder,” Cas says while he steps closer to the front door of the Impala.

Benny blocks his way before Cas can reach out for the door handle. “He’s driving, he’s not gonna cuddle you,” Benny says as he opens the door for himself.

“You can switch places, you know,” Dean says, attempting to make peace.

“Knowing you, we won’t stop until we get to Sam’s,” Benny tells him and Castiel nods along with an odd expression, as if it pains him to agree with Benny.

“It’s a seven hours drive,” Dean says, baffled that his boyfriends think he can go that long without eating. “We gotta stop around 8 for breakfast.”

“I’ll have to pee much sooner than that,” Castiel says and he tries to push himself into the passenger seat, but Benny’s like a line of wall between him and the car.

“Go back to the house for a pillow and sleep in the back,” Benny says while he climbs into the car. He wants to close the door, but Cas stops it. 

His comforter is dragging on the floor as he lets it go with one hand. Benny grabs it again, rolling his eyes. “Do us a favour and take a pee while you’re inside,” he tells Cas while he pushes the comforter into Cas’s hand.

“That’s enough!” Dean yells at them, having had enough. “You both sit in the back,” he folds his arms to show that he’s being serious. They should be on their way now, but instead his boyfriends are arguing in their front yard like preschoolers.

There’s dead silence. None of them knows how to react and Dean’s pleased with himself. He wills away the smug smile that threatens to appear on his face and says, “Come on, Cas, get in the back.”

Dean sees hurt flashing over Cas’ face, but he can’t go soft now, so he looks away. Stepping to the car, he tells Benny, “Did you not hear me?”

Benny’s eyes are round with surprise. _Good,_ Dean thinks. He’s giddy with the feeling of being the boss for once. He motions for Benny to climb out of the car and shut the door, then he walks around the Impala to the driver’s side.

“Get in now!” he says when he sees that his boyfriends are not making a move to get in the back seat. “We’re already late,” he tells them for good measure, hoping that they would feel at least a bit guilty and get their acts together.

Not looking at them twice, Dean climbs into the car and waits. He hears two doors shut, and looks into the rearview mirror to see that Benny and Cas are sitting at opposite ends of the seat. After a sigh, he starts the engine.

“Stop staring at me like that,” comes Benny’s voice from the back and Dean rolls his eyes. 

They’ve been sitting in silence for half an hour, but whenever he looked back, Cas was staring at Benny. By the time Dean looks at them in the rearview mirror, Cas’ head is turned to the window on his own side. 

A few minutes pass, when there’s some movement in the back. Dean has to see what’s happening in case one of them is trying to strangle the other or something. Turns out, it’s just Cas, taking off his shoes to pull his legs up to the seat.

The next time Dean looks at them, Cas has the comforter wrapped around his body, and this time it’s Benny who’s glaring. Dean hopes he’s not gonna pick another fight with Cas right before he’s finally going to sleep.

One of his favorite things about road trips is the music. But he’s not gonna blast Metallica when Cas needs a few more hours of sleep. He was just going to have a nice little chat with Benny until his other boyfriend slept.

Silence settles over them again, and Dean’s afraid that Benny might’ve choked Cas in his sleep so he has to check on them. Cas’ eyes are closed, with his head leaned against the window. Benny’s glaring at him like he didn’t just complain about the same damn thing.

“Dude,” Dean says and it’s a mistake. Cas opens his eyes to look straight at Benny. Dean shakes his head and decides to focus all his attention on the road. He had enough, he’s not a damn babysitter for his boyfriends.

He hears some movement again, but he purposely doesn’t look. Those two can wrestle in the back seat for all he cares. As long as his Baby doesn’t suffer any damage, that is. But they know better than to hurt his Baby.

The noise stops and no one says a word. Dean’s curious about what’s going on. He stops himself from looking back, but he has to look into the rearview mirror sometimes and his boyfriends are sitting right in his sight. 

Of course they’re cuddling. What else would two dudes do who supposedly hate each other. _Cuddle._ Damn Dean if he understands those two. 

The next time he looks into the mirror, Benny catches his eye and asks, “What? I wasn’t gonna let him get grease on your Baby’s window with his messy hair.”

“My hair’s not greasy!” yells Cas, lifting his head from Benny’s shoulder.

“Look, he’s talking in his sleep,” says Benny with a grin. Cas narrows his eyes at him, but Dean has to look back at the road, so he has no idea how long their little staring match lasts.

It’s past 7 when Dean’s stomach starts to rumble. He pulls up at the next roadhouse that comes their way. They thought about bringing some sandwiches to eat in the car at the side of the road somewhere, but a road trip is no fun if you can’t try some food specialties along the way.

He finds a parking place far away from the rest of the cars; he doesn’t want to risk a newbie driver scratching his Baby during parking, or curious truck drivers putting their hands all over her polished hood.

He stops the engine and turns in the seat to look at his boyfriends. Benny’s already started to gently wake Cas up with a hand in his hair, the other still around his shoulder.

Cas slowly blinks his eyes open and tilts his chin up for a kiss that Benny happily gives to him. It’s only a peck, but it makes Dean melt. He doesn’t understand how they can go from angry glares to soft cuddles. They’re more of an old married couple than Bobby and Ellen, the old grump said it himself.

Cas buries his head into Benny’s neck, but his eyes remain open so Dean knows he’s trying to wake himself up and not go back to sleep. Benny keeps playing with Cas’ mess of a hair. Dean has half a mind to ask him if it’s greasy, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

“I’m sorry,” Cas quietly mumbles as he nuzzles Benny’s beard on the side of his face.

“‘s okay,” Benny tells him with a kiss on his temple. “Sorry, cher,” he turns to Dean, “for being a buncha babies.”

Dean smiles at them as he says, “You should know better than to try a sleep deprived Cas’ patience.” Cas winces at that, knowing that he’s guilty. “You still need some work on your morning attitude,” Dean tells his other boyfriend, “but you're forgiven.”

He moves to open his door and climbs out of the car. He leans back in to say, “Hurry up, I’m hungry!” before shutting the door. He starts walking towards the roadhouse, leaving the other two in the car. By the time he reaches the door, Benny and Cas are right behind him, arguing if waffles or pancakes are the best breakfast food.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my bingo masterpost [here.](https://benny-lafitte.tumblr.com/post/629781850123124736/benny-lafittes-spn-poly-bingo-masterpost-2020)


End file.
